The invention relates to a gas generator according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention further relates to an airbag module and a vehicle occupant safety system comprising such gas generator. Moreover, the invention deals with a method of manufacturing a gas generator component.
A gas generator of the afore-mentioned type is known from DE 20 2005 007 611 U1, for example. The known gas generator includes an outer casing having gas outlet openings. Within the outer casing gas-generating moans, for example in the form of pellets, are arranged which release gas by the action of pressure and/or heat. Within the outer casing moreover a filter structure is arranged through which the expanding gas flows on its way to the gas outlet opening. The filter structure serves for purifying and/or cooling the released gas. Filter structures of this kind are usually formed of wire mesh or knitted wire, wherein the individual wires of the wire mesh or knitted wire may have different wire diameters.
In general, when developing gas generators there is a need for weight reduction. At the same time, the size of the gas generator is to be reduced without impairing the efficiency thereof as regards generation of a sufficient gas volume. In the known gas generator, there is a distance between the filter structure and the outer casing which counteracts the aim of designing an as compact gas generator as possible. Moreover, known gas generators generally have a complex structure.